Worlds collide
by spikevv
Summary: When two worlds collide and a strange being from another dimension catches the eye of Arcee, and a few other unwelcome ones, the lives of team prime and Arcee herself,will never be the same again. This story features my own character in the world of Transformers Prime, please read and review, all feedback is welcome. Let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

hay, this is my first story on here, hope you enjoy

**Worlds** **collide**

**The** **Transformers meet The Cat**

There are worlds that run parallel to each other, most never knowing that the others even exist, but sometimes these worlds collide.

**Chapter One**

**Welcome** **To Our World**

In an underground lab, owned by the Gen-Tec corporation stands The Cat and his "family" heaving just taken the base for themselves. Cat turned to Camo "So...what the hell am i looking at here" as he looked at the large black and green cannon in front of them. "They call it the demention disruption cannon or the DDC for short" Camo said as he skimed through the data pad in his hand, " it looks like they planed to use it to get rid of our kind". Leann, Cats human sister stepped towards it "So what does it do?", Cat smiled as he turned to her "Fuck knows...lets find out...Camo, what's the file say" Camo tapped on the data pad, "well it seams like they were unsure...its...oh no...CAT...GET OUT OF THERE!"

As Cat spun round there was a flash of blinding green light and then he was falling...falling into the unknown.  
>As the desert highway stretched out in front of the lone rider, cruising on her blue and pink motorcycle a call comes in. "Arcee,do you read me, its Ratchet."<br>The old medic sounded a little distressed, "Arcee here, what's wrong Ratchet?" she could hear him tapping away on his console "There's a strange energy signal near your location and there's a small group of cons at the center of it..." but before he could finish she cut him off " I'm on it" she turned on the spot and sped towards the signal, if the Decpticons were there it ment trouble.

The Cat fell through the swirling green abyss, not know where he was or where he was heading. Out of nowhere he saw something in front of him, a small opening looking out on to a small patch of sand.  
>Arcee slowed to a stop behind some rocks, she transformed and look out at the cons. They were just standing around looking at the swirling green portal that hung in the sky. "it looks like a ground bridge, but something's not right" she thought as she leaned over the rocks, but as she did she banged her knee on the rocks with a loud CLANG. The veriecons al turned to face her, "GET HER!" one of them shouted to which she replied "Oh scrap!".<br>As Cat fell faster and the opening grew larger he shouted "THIS IS GONNA HURT!" and then SLAM, he crashed into the sand head first and the portal closed behind him. Cat could hear the sounds of blaster fire and the crashing of metal, he picked himself up and look to where the sounds were coming from. As he saw the black mechs fighting with the smaller blue and pink, oddly female looking mech he thought "Never could resist a damsel in distress".

As the cons pinned her to the desert floor one of them stood over her and pointed his blaster at Arcee's head "time to die auto-brat". Before he could shoot a dark blue flash passed by and the con screamed in pain as both his legs were sliced off at the knee. He crashed to the ground and shouted "AAAAGGGGHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" the other cons looked round, trying to find Arcee's saviour. Out of a small cloud of dust a voice called "LET THE WOMAN GO OR YOU'LL LOSE MORE THAN YOUR LEGS" all eye were now on the dust cloud as the figure emerged. The Cat walked towards them with his guitar axe over his shoulder " you fuckers deaf as well as ugly, i said let her go...now!" the con on the ground started to laugh" is this some kind of joke, ki..." with what seamed like a flick of is wrist The Cats axe flew through the air and split the cons head in two before he could finish. Cat walked over to his axe, ripped it free of the cons skull and said "So...who's next?" the cons looked at one another and then the real fight began.  
>The cons let go of Arcee as the jumped towards The Cat but he was faster than they were. Jumping into the air with his axe in hand, he caught one of them in the head with its blade, causing it to crash into the ground. Arcee jumped to her feet and popped her blasters out, taking aim at the cons and opening fire. One by one the cons fell to Cats blade and Arcee's blasters untill they stood face to face. The Cat was breathing fast and heavy as he looked the blue female mech up and down "nice framework, wounder what the pilot looks like" he thought to himself as she just stood there staring at him. Arcee look at the dark blue creature standing before her "why dose he look like a big cat? She thought. He smiled at her but then he shouted "GET DOWN!" as he threw his axe towards her, Arcee ducked down and his axe hit the last remaining con in the chest, its visor flashed and then went dark. She looked down at the con and then back at the cat thing "Nice shot...what the fuck are you?" she asked, Cat simply smiled and said " I'm The Cat...nice mech you got there, how about we talk face to face?". Arcee frowned and then knelt down as she came face to face with The Cat "this better...oh and I'm not a mech...I'm an autobot, names Arcee"<p>

The Cat reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes, he took one from the pack, lit it and smiled "Arcee...Aaaarrrccceee...ok,odd name...and what the fuck is an auto-bot...oh and lets not forgot those things that were trying to kill us, who the fucking hell are they? Arcee stood back up and looked round at the dead cons " They're called decptacons, their leader Megatron wants to suck all the energon from the earth. My friends and I are here to stop him, you see we've been at war for millions of years and..." Cat waved his hand up "woooh slow down. So your telling me Gen-Tec ain't behind this?" Arcee looked down at him puzzled at said "Gen-Tec...never heard of them."  
>Like a bolt of lighting an idea flashed in Cats mind, the DDC...oh hell no he thought. Cat dropped his smoke and turned away from Arcee as he spoke " I'm not just in another country, I'm in another FUCKING dimensions." At that Arcee took a step towards him " uuummm arrreee you ok?" Cat turned to her and with a blank look on his face said "If you don't mind I'll be passing out now" and as he finished he collapse. Arcee just managed to catch him before he hit the dirt. She looked at him and thought " scrap. She tapped the side of her helmet " Ratchet...i need a ground bridge, two coming through." Ratchet sounded a little flummoxed "What do you mean two?" to which Arcee replied " I'll explain when I'm there."<br>The swirling green vortex shut behind Arcee as she entered the auto-bot base, carrying The Cat in her arms. Ratchet turned to look down at her from the ground bridge controls, but before he could speak he saw the blue, some what human looking, being she was holding. He started to make his way down the steps as he spoke "Arcee...what in the allspark is that?" she shook her head as she said "I'm not sure...but he saved me from a bunch of Cons." Ratchet looked down at the blue being " is he ok, he looks a little unwell." Arcee nodded " I think we need to get him to medical...where is everyone?" Ratchet waved towards the command console " out on patrol and the children aren't here yet." as they started to make their way to the med bay Arcee let out a slight sigh " Good... Optimus is never gonna believe this, let alone Jack,Miko and Raf."Sometime later Arcee was sat in her room with Optimus prime discussing the arrival of The Cat "Well that's everything Sir...I know how crazy it must sound but..." Optimus interrupted her " I do not think it sounds that way Arcee...I have long held the belief that other dimensions exist. If this Cat is from one such world...then we must welcome him as our human friends have welcomed us." and with that he stood up and headed for the door leading out of Arcee's room, before he left he turned to her and said " I shall leave him in your care...of all of us he met you first, so it seams fitting to have you as his guide." Arcee stood up from her make shift bed and walked towards him "If that's what you think is best...i guess i should go check on him." Optimus nodded "I think we both should, but first we should inform the others of our new arrival." A few minutes later everyone was gathered in Central command, human and autobot alike stood as Optimus and Arcee explained why Ratchet had been locked in medical for the last few hours. Miko was the first ask questions "So come on then...what's the old doc done now, he's not been messing around with sythen again has he...cose that shit messed him up last time." to which Arcee replied "No Miko, there's nothing wrong with Ratchet, he's looking after someone for us." to which Miko shouted " AWESOME, ANOTHER AUTOBOT IN THE BASE." At this point Optimus stepped forward "No...not another autobot...nor a decptacon, rather something for another reality..." Before anyone could say anything he continued " All we know for the moment is that he is some sort of human based life from and that he calls himself The Cat." Raf raised his hand,as he always did in moments like these " Uuumm Optimus...where did he come from?" Arcee waved her hand " I found him...or rather he found me, i was checking out an energy signal for Ratchet. There were a group of Cons standing around a vortex...they spotted me and i was out numbered."  
>At this point Jack spoke up for the first time "Are you ok?" he asked while looking at Arcee, to which she replied "Yes I'm fine, he saved me AND scrapped most of the Cons. I've never seen a human fight like him, it was...impressive." a slight smile crossed her face as she thought about the fight. Ratchet's voice sounded out over the bases intercom "Optimus could you and Arcee please come to medical, our guest is coming round." Arcee turned and headed towards medical saying "I'm on my way..." she glanced back at everyone "You lot should stay here...we don't want to freak him out." to which Miko shouted "NO FAIR, I WANNA MEET THE NEW GUY." Optimus raised his hand "All in due time Miko, all in due time." A few minutes later Arcee entered the med bay and looked over to where The Cat was laying, his eyes twitching from left to right and moaning slightly. Arcee walked over to Ratchet "So how's he doing Doc?" Ratchet tapped away on his scanner as he spoke "He's doing incredible well, here see what you make of this." he handed the scanner to Arcee. She stood for a moment looking at all of the information on the display, with a slight look of wonder to her face she looked back up at Ratchet "Is that what I think it is?" he smiled and nodded vigorously "Oh yes... Nano-technology, not as advanced as ours, but very close. It's almost like he is made of it, but there's more!" Arcee glanced round at Cat "Like what?" Ratchet tapped away at his scanner "Look at his DNA profile..." he handed the scanner back to her. Arcee read the notes, it showed that The Cat had almost two hundred types of DNA profiles within him. The largest count was human but the rest...the rest were comprised of a number of different species of wild Cat DNA. Ranging from black panther to cheater and even lion DNA, she thought "this is impossible" she handed the scanner back to Ratchet and asked "How is that even possible?" to which Ratchet scratched his chin "It would seam that he started off human...and then someone or something mutated him into what he is now." as he finished talking a voice sounded out from behind the two autobot's "It was the Gen-Tec corporation and no...i didn't have a choice if you were wondering." The Cat was sat up on his bed rubbing the back of his head.<p>

Arcee smiled at The Cat as she walked over to the side of his bed, she knelt down so she was face to face level with him and said "Glad to see your awake, how you feeling? Cat gave a slight smile as he looked her in the eyes "Confused, hungry and in need of a smoke." Arcee gave a slight giggle, which was uncommon for her, then stood back up "Well there's a few people that wanna meet you first, if your up for it?" Cat got to his feet and stretch "I'm up for anything you got honey." Arcee almost blushed, "wow what's wrong with me, I'm not normal like this" she thought. Coughing slightly she looked down at him "Follow me, I'll introduced you to everyone, but i warn you...Miko can be a bit full on at times." Cat laughed "Arcee...babe...I just woke up in another dimension filled with giant robots, nothings gonna top that...not unless their better looking than you...but i doubt that." This time Arcee did blush, visible, she quickly said "Your quite the charmer aren't you, Miko's gonna love that."  
>As the cobalt blue autobot and the dark blue mutant walked into central command all eyes fell upon The Cat. Miko was the first to say anything, or rather, squeal in excitement "Oh my god...HE IS SO COOL LOOKING..." she ran up to him and started talking fast " Hi I'm Miko, cool tail, why are you blue, why do you look like a cat, OH WOW AWESOME GUITAR..." Cat took a step back and looked up at Arcee "Wow you were right...full on." Arcee smiled at him "well i did warn you." Miko looked between Cat and Arcee and then frowned"Oh don't believe her...I'm just sssoooo happy to see a new face." Cat simply smiled at her and said "Ooooo kkkaaayyy then." Raf was the next person to greet The Cat "Hello uuuummm Mr Cat I'm Raf its nice to meet you." he held out his hand. Cat shook his hand "Nice to meet ya kid." Arcee spoke up "Raf's our little computer wizz around here, he's partnered with Bumblebee." To which the black and yellow scout beeped a hello, Cat looked to his left at Bumblebee "You to Bee."<p>

Jack stood off to one side as he watched this thing, this Cat be introduced to the members of team prime. He seamed to fit in well with them, but jacks eyes never left Arcee as she showed him around. Something was different about her today but he couldn't put his finger on it, she seamed younger than she had before, almost like a teenager. As he stood there lost in thought as Arcee called out to him "Jack...hay you ok? " to which he replied"Huh what...oh yeah, im ok, what's up?" Arcee motioned with her hand "Come and say hi." Jack pushed off from the wall he was leaning against with a huff and said "Ok i guess i should." as he walked over The Cat turned out see him walking and with a slight laugh said "Wow man...you look like a guy that's just broke up with his girl." Jack gave a Cat a smirk "Nah me and my girl are just fine, so, what the hell are you anyway?" Arcee shot him a look "Jack!" Cat held his hand up "Its ok Arcee...i get it Jack, your like what, alpha male around here or something, im cool with that. To answer your question though I am a mutant created by the Gen-Tec corporation, they called me project S. I was supposed to be their ultimate weapon but i ended up being their biggest mistake. Me and my family, we're at war with them, but that's another story for another day." Jack looked from Cat back to Arcee "Have you introduced him to Optimus yet? She shook her head "That's where we're heading now...I'll catch you in while Jack, as soon as im done showing Cat around the base...ok." to which he shrugged his shoulders "ok Cee."  
>Arcee and Cat made their way towards Optimus prime's private quarter's talking as they walked "So what did you think of everyone?" Arcee asked, Cat held up his hand and started to count on his fingers "Miko-enthusiastic, scary but enthusiastic. Raf-geek, but in a good way. Wheeljack-guy after my own heart. Bumblebee-quite. Smokescreen-foolish rookie. Bulkhead-strong but kind. Ratchet-mad scientist and then there's that Jack kid..." Arcee stopped walking "What...what about Jack?" Cat took a smoke from his pocket, lit it and said "Nothing, he seams ok to me... I just get the feeling he don't like me very much. Maybe he thinks im like competition or something." Arcee frowned thinking to her self, but she brushed the thought to one side and they kept walking. As she knocked on the large, heavy looking steel doors she looked down at Cat "Let him talking first, but don't worry, Optimus has one of the kindest sparks I've ever known." Cat nodded as a load, honourable voice call them to enter. Once in side the room Cat was awe struck as the towering blue and red autobot leader stepped forward and lowered himself to one knee. He looked Cat in the eyes as he said "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobot's, it is an honour to meet you The Cat...and welcome to our world."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

First Night Blues

As the sun set in Jasper NV, the autobot base was a hub of voices, both human and autobot. Arcee had taken The Cat to meet Optimus Prime leaving the rest of team prime to discuss the latest addition to the base "He looks ssssoooo cool...did you see that tail of his...i wonder what he could do with that thing hhuumm." a dirty smirk crossed Miko's face to which Bulkhead said "Miko...that's wrong on more than one level, besides he's not even human." Miko laughed at his words "Bulk chill out, I'm just kidding." Raf tapped away on his laptop, which he did most of the time, finally he spoke up "Well after a good search on the web...nothing, looks like he's the real deal. What do you think Jack." Jack sat at a table drinking a soda, his face grim looking as he spoke "I think we should watch him like a hawk...has everyone forgotten the whole fake Wheeljack thing, he could be some sort of Con." Jack hadn't noticed Arcee,Cat and Optimus come back into central command. Upon hearing Jacks words Cat walked over to him and with a slight hint of anger to his voice said "Look kid...I get it, you don't trust the new guy...but don't ever call me a Con...EVER." as Jack clenched his fist Arcee stepped in-between them "Would you two knock it off...we're a team for fuck sake." Jack had never really heard Arcee use human sware words, but when she did it was like silk slapping you in the face, "Sorry Arcee" they both said at the same time, but Cat followed it up "I'm just a bit out of sorts...new world and all that" then he looked at Jack " Sorry Jack." he gave the human a smile and walked back over to Optimus. Arcee looked down at Jack "What is wrong with you today...you've been in bad mood since you got here." Jack sighed deeply and looked at the floor "Sorry Cee, just been one of those days." she knelt down in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder "We'll talk on the way home, i promise, speaking of which..." Jack checked his watch "Oh shit...my moms gonna kill me..." Arcee stood up again "Give me two minutes and we'll head out ok." but before he could answer her she had turned to listen to Optimus as he spoke about The Cat.

Everyone in central command was looking at and listening to Optimus as he spoke "I am indeed honoured to welcome The Cat to our home. He is the Frist of his kind to come to this world and i would ask you to treat him with the same respect as you treat each other. One thing has come to my attention, our guest will need a place to rest...so any volunteer's to share their quarters with him would be welcome." the room fell silent for a moment untill two voices spoke at once "He can share my room!" both Arcee and Miko had offered to share their private quarter's...Cat looked between the two females "wow cat fight" he thought. Optimus prime looked at his second in command and then at the twenty year old human female, he thought for a moment before saying "I feel that Arcee's quarter's will be more suitable Miko." To which she gave a slight sight to "Fine, what ever." For some reason as Optimus made his decision a rush of warmth passed over Arcee "What in the name of primus was that" She thought. She had never felt this way,not even about her past partners, not even about Jack, but what ever it was, she liked it. As the night wound on Arcee had to take Jack home, as did Bumblebee with Raf, Miko was the only human staying at the base this weekend. After the others had left and the remaining autobot's went about their duties Cat and Miko sat on the sofa in central command. The TV played in the background as the two sat in silence for a while, finally Miko turned to Cat "So are you like some kind of alien?" Cat gave a slight chuckle "No...I'm a mutant, i was created through genetic modification by the Gen Tec corporation...but that's a long story that I'd rather not get into." Miko looked away from him "Ok...sorry...oh hay do you like pizza?" as she looked back at Cat he smiled "Who doesn't." Miko jumped to her feet and squealed "Awesome, I'm gonna order you the best pizza in town." She started dialling a number as she walked down the steps, Ratchet looked down at Cat, the smile gone from his face and holding a hand to the back of his head. Ratchet took a step towards Cat and asked "Are you feeling ok Cat...do you need to go back to medical?" Cat's eyes shifted over to the old medic "Nah I'm ok...just a lot to take in ya know. I guess I'm still a little freaked out, talking robots, crazy Chinese girl and one hell of a long journey behind me...its kind of draining." Ratchet nodded "I remember how that feels, after my first few days on this planet all i wanted to do was lock myself away in my lab...but things do get easier." Miko came bounding up the stairs, Cat noticed the slight bounce of her modest chest and the sway of her hips, looking back Ratchet he said "Well being here dose have it's perks." Miko smiled at Cat and Ratchet "What!...did i miss something, what perks?." Ratchet looked dumb founded and Cat let out a laugh "Oh I just ment free pizza, that's all."

Sometime later Arcee returned to base, it had been a long drive back but she was welcome to have some time to herself, something she rarely got. As she drove back into the autobot base her mind turned to The Cat, well the whole drive to jacks home and back again he had been on her mind. She couldn't figure it out...why was he on her mind...and why was her body acting so strangely. For the first time in her long life her body felt new...sort of tingly, but not all over, just in a few places "nevermind, I'll see Ratchet in the morning" she thought as she pulled into central command. Cat was sitting on the sofa with Miko they were laughing and joking with each other, as he saw her pull up and transformer he jumped up and said "Wow that's was so cool...what else can you do?" she gave him a sexy smile "That's for me to know...and for you to FIND out." but as she finished talking she thought "oh primus did i just say that?" Cat was taking back and Miko smirked "Wow Arcee way to come on like a drunk date." Arcee's eyes could have burnt a hole in Miko as she looked at her, with a hint of anger Arcee said "isn't it past your bed time Miko?" To which Miko replied "Well yeah...but I'm a rebel." Arcee sighed at looked at the floor "I'm to tired for this...Cat...you wanna see where my room is?" Cat nodded "As fun as this has been Miko, I'm shattered, we'll talk more in the morning." out of no where she threw her arms around him, kissed him on the cheek and said "Sure thing, night Cat". As Arcee opened the door to he room she waved her arm as a gesture for The Cat to enter. He walked in and looked around the room, he saw the over sized make shift bed, the work station on the left hand wall and dotted around were what looked like different types of clothes, but large enough to fit Arcee herself. Cat placed his axe down as she closed the door behind them, he glanced back at her and asked "Can anyone hear us from in here? Arcee just shook her head. Cat placed a hand over his face "Good" was all he said. Arcee watched as he just stood there...but then she saw him trembling slightly. The cobalt amazon took a step towards the dark blue being and noticed he was crying softly, she slowly knelt down and gentle placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Cat...are you...ok" he slowly lowered his and and then placed it on hers "I'll be ok...just shook up..." he let out a sigh and then said "Thank you Arcee..." She tried no to notice the tingle when he touched her, she swallowed hard and said "What for?" he looked at her and smiled with tear filled eyes "For being there when i crashed into this world and lost everything I've even known. Your the first person i met here...that means a lot to me."

For a long while she just looked at The Cat. His long black dreadlocks tied back into a ponytail, his dark blue fur, which she figured covered most of his body. His long tail ideally swished from side to side on the floor, the three claws at its tip lightly slicing through the air. Arcee also noticed his clothes , mostly black, he was dressed in what Miko would have called "goth rock" clothing. Cat moved his hand and slowly turned to face Arcee "Hay...do you like music?" He asked her, to which she replied "Well I like music from my home world...I've not really listen to human music...apart from the heavy music Miko listens to." he gave her a small grin, showing a few of his pointed teeth "Then your in for a treat tonight babe." as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. Arcee didn't know what this word babe ment, but when ever he said it it warmed her spark and made her tingle in those areas again. Cat looked around the room tapping the side of his phone with his finger "You got a sound system I can hook this up to?" Arcee stood back up and pointed at the work station "Yeah over there, why?" he smiled at her softly "Cose the speaker on this thing is shit when it come's to playing music..." as he hooked his phone to the speakers he flicked through the songs on his phone till he found the track he was looking for. Perfect he thought as he pressed play and looked over at Arcee, who was now sitting on the end of her bed "My friends say that this song pretty much sums me up." as he finished speaking behind blue eyes by limp bizkit began to play...and she just sat and listened.

On the other side of the base Miko lay awake in bed, her mind was racing with thought's of The Cat "He is sssssoooo hot , even if he ain't human" she thought. She had been tossing and turning for almost an hour, finally she lay on he back and sighed "I know what'll make me sleep." she said out loud. Slowly she ran her hand down her flat,toned stomach and gently pressed two fingers on to her panties, thinking of Cat she let out slight moan. As she rubbed herself up and down she thought "this just ain't enough" and she slipped her hand into her panties, feeling the warm,wet, stickiness of her pussy made her bite her lip. In her head she pictured Cat laying on top of her kissing and bitting at her neck, as she slowly slid her fingers inside her self she whispered "Oh god Cat...uuhhmmm fuck me...make me roar like a tiger." She spent almost fifteen minutes fingering herself before finally coming so hard she left a rather large wet patch on the bed sheets. Ecstasy filled her mind as she hugged her pillow, finally settling down to sleep.

Back in Arcee's room the music was still playing, this time it was a song called it can't rain all the time. The Cat was sat on the opposite side of the bed smoking and mouthing the words of the song. Arcee looked over at him he had a look of upset and pain on his face, she rubbed the back of her neck and said "Why were you crying earlier...i mean you looked happy when you were talking to Miko." Cat took a drag on his smoke, without looking at her he breathed out "It's just a mask...looking happy...smiling... it makes people think your ok when deep down all you wanna do is scream." he just sat there smoking. Arcee moved towards him slightly "But why?" he sighed and then looked at her " When i crash landed in the desert today i knew...i knew that i was stuck here. This strange world where I'm the only one of my kind...and to make matters worse I'm surrounded by people and robots that want to know everything about me..." he saw her eyes, her big beautiful blue eyes, then he smiled at her "Well everyone apart from you...you've not really asked me much." she smiled back at him and said "I figured that if you wanted to share your past with me then you would in your own time." Cat reached for her hand which was propping her up on the bed. ...but then he yawned loudly "Aawwwhhh...sorry, I'm shattered, its been a long day." Arcee reached over and pulled back the bed sheet "here...if your tired then go a head and get into bed, I'm due a power down soon anyway. I just need to get out of my armour first." She stood up and started to remove her armored boots, Cat watched as she did "I thought that your armour was like...a part of you or something." she smiled at him softly "no...its like your clothes only...what's the best way put it...uummm its like living metal so i sort of connect with it rather than wear it...if that makes sense?" Cat shook his head and said "No not really...but I'm kinda getting used to things not making any sense." and with that he stood up and walked over the side of the bed, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He had turned his back to Arcee as she removed her chest plate and back piece, she set it on the ground and picked up a pink vest top and matching shorts. After she had removed her armored skirt she pulled her other clothes on and then turned to look over at Cat. She gasped slightly as she looked at his back, from the top of his shoulders to his belt line his back was covered in scars. Arcee slowly reached a hand out and with one finger she traced the line of the largest scar "You've got so many scars...who did this to you." Cat twitched from her touch, not because it was cold, but because it was warm and unexpected "oh...i in was a war. I fought in the worst battles, those are all i have to show from surviving it." As she moved her hand away he lay down on his side and faced away from her "Sleep well...Arcee." With that said she lay down, still looking at his back "Good night Cat." as she closed her eyes she thought "I'll watch your back from now on." Soon they were both sleeping soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Who In** **The Sam** **Hill Is** **The** **Cat**

The sun began to rise over the autobot base as a new day began. The events of the day before still being felt and what a day that was. The base had been a buzz with the arrival of a new face, even if that face was dark blue,cat like and covered in fur. Some had taken to him while others weren't sure what to make of him. Jackson Derby was the first to show his disapproval of The Cat, despite the welcoming speech of Optimus Prime. Arcee and Miko seam to have taken to him in a rather strange manner, but there was another person that needed to meet him, for security matters.

Special agent William Fowler

Arcee slowly opened one eye and blurrily glanced round at the clock on the wall of her room.

08:45am

Both her eyes snapped open "SHIT!" she said out loud as she sat bolt upright. A slight mumble came from her left hand side, she slapped her hand over her mouth as she thought "ooopppss"  
>She slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb Cat, sleeping like a lion. Arcee stretched and gave a slight yawn. She pulled her shorts down and gracefully slide her feet free from them. With out her armour on you could have mistaken her for a giant human woman, apart from the obvious lack of human anatomy and the cybertronian "skin" colour. She lifted her top off over her head and dropped it to the floor, her "brests" bouncing slightly as she lowered her arms to pick up her chest armour. She quickly shoved her feet into her boots and grabbed her skirtbelt as she headed for the door, with a glance back at Cat she smiled. There he slept, this blue wonder for another world that had saved her life. Something strange was happening inside of Arcee, something she didn't fully understand. When ever she looked at or thought of him, her spark would warm and parts of her would tingle, odd parts that untill now, were just there to define her as a female autobot.

As Arcee closed the door and headed for central command she could hear Optimus talking, she couldn't make out what was being said untill someone shouted "WHO IN THE SAM HILL IS THE CAT?!". The voice belonged to agent Fowler and he sounded pissed as hell, Arcee picked up the pace. As she entered central command Fowler was standing on the upper walk way so he was more or less eye level with Optimus Prime "So let me see if I've got this straight..." Fowler said as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger "...Yesterday a being from another dimension crash lands in the desert, save's Arcee from a bunch of Cons and is now staying here in the base... I miss anything?" "He looks like a big blue cat" Wheeljack added "And he's strong" added Smokescreen, "And he carries the coolest looking guitar... axe...thingy...IT'S AWESOME!" added Miko. In her head Arcee added "he's damn cute too" Optimus spoke up "Yes agent Fowler that is correct. Fate has brought him to us...for what ever reason. I have placed him under the direction of Arcee, seeing as she was the first of us to encounter him." Fowler ran his hand over his face and sighed as he reached into his pocket.

A moment later he pulled his phone out and before keying in a number he looked at Optimus "I'm sorry Prime but i have to call this in. As if having to keep autobot's and decepticon's a secret wasn't hard enough. Now i gotta keep a lid on blue cat people form dimension X." he keyed in a number and then waited as it began to ring on the other end. After a fee rings someone answered and he began to speak "good morning sir this is agent Fowler...yes sir i am aware of the time...sir something has been brought to my attention over here at the autobot base... No sir not another one...well sir that's the thing...well sort of sir, from my understanding its a blue...cat person...no I'm not joking sir...yes sir...straight from Prime himself...yes that's right sir...ok sir...I'll be there once i run this past Prime...ok goodbye sir." As he ended the call he looked around the room and then back at Optimus "My superior's want me to take him in for questioning...immediately." Arcee stepped forward, with a defiant tone she said "No fucking way Fowler." Optimus held out his hand to stop her "Arcee!" he said with authority "We ourselves are guests on this planet. We must do our upmost to maintain our alliance's with the human governments." Fowler looked over at Arcee "Its just to ask him some questions and add him to the list of team members...that's all." she shot him a look of distrust "That better be all it is."

Back in Arcee's quarters Cat was woken by the sounds of shouting coming from central command. No human ear would have heard it from where he was, but he wasn't human. He sat up on the edge of the bed of and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. Cat searched the floor for his shirt, after he found it he stood up and stretched. With his tail twitching behind him he pulled his shirt on and headed for the door. Cat slowly made his way to central command, lighting a smoke on his way. He stopped just in the opening to central, seeing Arcee arguing with some unknown human he smiled and said "So... Where we going then?" Arcee turned on the spot at the sound of his voice, it was deep and husky sort of like the cowboy's from the old movies that Ratchet liked watching. Her spark thumped in her chest and the warmth washed over her again, lost in her thoughts she just smiled at him. Cat took a step forward as agent Fowler walked down the stairs of the platform, he looked The Cat up and down "Well I'll be a monkeys uncle...you do look like a cat don't ya, names Fowler, special agent William Fowler, C.I.A." he held out his hand, offering Cat a hand shake.  
>Cat looked down at Fowler's hand and then back up to his face. With distrust in his voice Cat calmly said "I don't like government lackeys' and I like them even less when their being all friendly and shit." Optimus had been watching things from where he stood, looking down at Cat he spoke up "Cat, agent Fowler can be trusted. He is our contact to the human government, he helps to keep our existence a secret." bumblebee beeped an agreeable tone and Ratchet said "It's true Cat, he's been with us for the last five years and has never given us cause for alarm." as he entered central command. Cat ran his hand down his goatee "Ok I'll go with him...but only if she comes with me." he pointed at Arcee, who was still daydreaming. Optimus nodded his head "Very well, Arcee you will accompany Cat and agent Fowler to their meeting". Arcee just smiled and dreamily said "Oh he can ride me anytime." Everyone in central stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. Feeling all eyes upon her she quickly said "That is to say...I'll go with him anytime he needs a ride." Ratchet walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, Arcee turned to face him "See me in medical as soon as you get back." he said to her quietly.<p>

After a few minutes the three members of team prime stepped through the ground bridge to see the large storage bay of the C.I.A office on the other side of Jasper,NV. As they stood there the ground bridge sliding shut behind them, a red haired woman walked towards them. She was tall, maybe 5ft 5, 5ft 7 in her black high heal shoes. Her long slender legs covered in black stockings that met a short, tight black skirt. As Cat's eyes slowly travelled upwards he saw that her suit jacket pulled in at the waist to accent her chest. To his surprise Cat noticed that her bust was large compared to the rest of her frame, he smiled at her, but she just gave him a look of indifference. As she came closer she spoke directly to agent Fowler "Good morning agent Fowler I'm agent Masterson, I've been assigned by director Simons to be your point of contact in matters concerning..." she looked over at The Cat "...Am I to assume this is the extra-dimensional being in question?" to which Fowler replied "Now wait just a god damn minute, i was suppose to be meeting with Simons himself, not his assistant." agent Masterson's eyes narrowed at his words "I am not his assistant and Director Simons is too busy to deal with every little thing that happens at the autobot base..." She looked back at The Cat "...Could you follow me please."  
>As Cat took a step forward Arcee placed her hand across his chest, her parts tingling again as she spoke "Where are taking him?" Cat looked between Masterson and Arcee, Masterson smiled at the towering blue autobot amazon "Just an interview room on the first floor, which I'm sorry to say your to...large for you." and with that she turned to walk away. Arcee looked down at Cat, he placed his hand on hers "I'll be fine... This ain't my first interview." he placed emphasis on the word interview, she simply smiled at him "If your not back in thirty minutes...I'll come looking for you." Cat patted her hand and then started to follow agent Masterson.<p>

The door opened to a small room with a desk and two chairs, one on either side. A tape recorder sat in the middle of the table and as Cat entered the room behind Masterson he thought "fucking hell its like a police interview" agent Masterson sat in one of the chairs and offered the other to Cat. As he sat down he reached for his smokes but then looked at Masterson "You mind if I smoke while we talk?" Masterson shook her head "If it makes you more comfortable then please...go a head." he pulled a smoke from his pocket, but to his delight it was one of the joints he had been saving. Cat lit his joint, breathed deep and said "So...what do you want to know?" agent Masterson pressed a button on the tape recorder "This is agent Louise Masterson conducting interview one with the extra dimensional being..." Cat cut her off " I prefer to be call Cat...or The Cat if you wanna be formal." Masterson continued "Very well, so Cat, my superiors aren't to concerned where your from...although judging from your accent am I correct in guessing your British?" Cat nodded,but then remembering the tape recorder he said "yeah born and bred...well sort of haha." Masterson smiled at his response "Which leads me to why we're here...my superiors want to know what you are...and please...give details."  
>Cat sat forward now and began his story "Ok here goes...I was human to begin with...like from birth. When I turned sixteen I joined the army, two years later the NCW started..." Masterson tilted her head, Cat noticed and carried on "...The new century war, world war three. Anyway I survived only to be forgotten about by my country, i ended up a alcoholic stoner just wasting my life. One fateful night I went for a drive, BIG mistake. My car was hit by an eighteen wheeler and i damn near died." he stopped to relight his joint, taking a long drag he continued "I thought I had died untill I woke up five years later looking the way I do now." Masterson looked him in the eye "Okay so that tells me how you became what you are but it doesn't tell me what you are." Cat gave a half smile "Ohh so you want the Tec spec's ok...Gen-Tec refer to me as Project S, i am a mutant that was created by having my body pumped full of Nano-technology that replaced lines of my DNA with that of members of the cat family DNA...that sum it up for ya." Agent Masterson sat back in her chair, awestruck. A long two minutes passed before she spoke again.<p>

Cat sat there smoking, Masterson sat there watching him, finally she spoke "I think that's all we need for now...and i am to inform you that your name will be added to the requesters list, any thing you need while at the autobot base, we will provide you with." Cat stood up and sarcastically said "Gee thanks, so am I free to go now or what?." Masterson stood up and opened the door "you can go, but i may need to speak to you again." As he walked out Cat said "You know where to find me."  
>After stepping off the elevator Cat made his way back to Arcee. She was standing in the storage bay, as he looked her up and down he thought "damn, for a living machine, she's hot" Arcee looked over at him "We ready to" she said as she rested her hand on her hip. Cat smiled at her "Babe...lets go for a ride, i got the need for speed." Arcee smiled back at him "Now that sounds like a plan."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So here we are chapter four, sorry its taken me a while been busy ad hell. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please feel free to review, follow or favorite:)

Chapter Four

Shocking Developments'

As the desert road stretched out before them, the summer sun high in the sky and a hot desert breeze blowing across them, The Cat and Arcee rode on while talking. He was telling Arcee about another mutant by the name of Camo and of some of the things they had done together. Cat was laughing slightly as he talked "And there we were surrounded on all sides and he's got me by the tail, spinning on the spot, using me like some kind of...HELL i don't even know what...and then...he lets me go hahaha." Arcee was listening intently to him, laughing along with him "Hahaha so what happened after he let go?" her question was innocent enough, it was the sort of thing you asked when someone was telling a story of their past, but Cat suddenly stopped laughing. The events that followed in his story were wounds that were still fresh, still healing, he sighed heavily "Is there somewhere we can go that ain't just rocks and sand?" Arcee thought for a moment "There's a forest not to far from here, we could go there if you like?" he nodded silently which Arcee saw in her mirror. With a soft slow turn they headed down another road leading away from jasper and into the forest of the surrounding mountains.

High above the earth, resting ominously among the cloud's, like some hellish bird of prey, sits the Decepticon war ship THE NEMESIS... The leader of the Decepticon's, the mighty Megatron, sits on his throne, like some dark god, his purple eyes watching his troops going about their tasks. He presses a button on the arm rest of his throne and the ships intercom crackles to life "STARSCREAM...REPORT TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY!" his voice echoed throughout the massive ship, his voice was as powerful and as merciless as he himself was. A door leading to the bridge opened as Starscream slowly entered "Yes...lord Megatron...may i say you look most..." Megatron cut him off, with a clenched fist he said, no demanded "WHERE IS SHOCKWAVE WITH HIS ANALYSIS...I wish to know what disposed of my troops at that energy signal." Starscream cowered at the anger in his masters voice "I...I...that is to say oh mighty Megatron...I don't know..." Megatron leaned forward, his dark eyes fixed on his sky commander "I mean I shall find out at once my Liege..."  
>As Arcee made her way through the mountain path, weaving in and out of the trees, Cat looked over at a clearing "There" he pointed out to her. She pulled into the clearing and Cat climbed off, Arcee transformed and stretched her arm's above her head. Cat watched her before taking his helmet off and dropping it to the ground. She smiled at him "Why did you want to come out here?" he turned away from her and said "Watch" his claws slid gently out of his finger tips as he walked towards one of the large pine trees that made up the forest. With a slight jump he landed on the side of the tree, his claws leaving long groves in the bark. Cat began to climb the tree with ease, Arcee watched as he made his way to the top. Once he was there he looked out over the valley below, it was a beautiful mix of trees and mountains, the midday summer sun warming his face, but then he did something that made Arcee jump slightly.<p>

Cat took a deep breath and roared loud enough to send the wild life of the forest running for there lives, but it wasn't an angry sound, it was a roar of pain and heart ache. On the forest floor Arcee jumped at the unexpected cry, but some where deep down she knew she was safe. Cat jumped from the top of the tree and landed in front of her, barely making a sound as he did so. He was breathing heavily as he stood before her "After Camo let go and i flew through the air i came face to face with not only my enemy...but my lover, you see, i was in love with the one i had to save the humans from. We fought till only one of us was left standing..." Arcee lowered herself down, resting on her knees so she was face to face with him. The warm summer breeze shifting the branches of the trees, the sounds of the forest were all that could be heard. Cat was looking downwards as tears began to fall like small rain drops. Arcee reached her hand forward, she gently raised his head with the tip of her finger. She looked into his eyes "Sometimes...in war...we do things that we're not proud of, but if it's for the greater good...no matter the cost..."Cat reached his hand out and placed it on her cheek. She felt warm to touch, warm and powerful, like you could feel the power of this living machine right there in your hand, but then a thought entered his mind "no, not a machine, a woman, a giant robotic woman" he looked deep into her eyes and then, as if acting on instinct he stepped towards her.  
>Their faces were so close now that he could feel the warmth of her living metal skin. Arcee slowly moved her hand round to the back of his head, she was pulsing and tingling all over, she swallowed hard before she spoke "Cat I...uummm...I want to do something I've never done." For what ever reason Cat could feel her trembling, he blinked slowly at her "What's that then..." She moved even closer, their lips almost touching "This" was all she said as her lips met his. Every sensor, every circuit in her body lit up like a Christmas tree, she could feel something moving and shifting inside of 's heart began to race at the suddenness of her kiss. They were both lost in the moment...but then the sky opened up in a flash of green, and something crashed down not ten feet from then. Both of them turned to face the hulking purple monster that stood before them. Arcee jumped to her feet, popping her blasters out as she did and shouted "SHOCKWAVE!"<p>

One hour ago

Starscream slowly opened the door leading to Shockwave's lab...if you could call it a lab. Shockwave's lab was more like a dungeon. As he entered Starscream looked from left to right. Strange looking creatures floated in tanks along both walls, the air was think with the smells of chemicals and death. Off in front of him he could hear the sounds of a battle being played on a view screen and he could hear Shockwave. The deranged scientist was talking to himself "Incredible...hmmm,Nano-technology induced mutation. This creature strength is impressive given its size." Starscream cautiously approached Shockwave, clearing his throat Starscream said from behind him "The humans have a saying Shockwave, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, but you and I both know...you passed that sign eons ago. The view screen froze, Shockwave slowly turned his gaze to Starscream "Am I to assume that was your attempt at a joke Starscream?" The sky commanders lips curled into a mocking sort of grin "I am here at the request of Megatron...He demands to know what killed those veriecons yesterday..." Shockwave turned back to his view screen "That blue mutant creature did...along with the autobot Arcee." A wickedly evil smile crossed Starscream's face, a plan was forming in his mind as he looked at the strange blue mutant on the screen. Shockwave arose from his seat his unblinking eye fixed on Starscream "I have seen that look before Starscream...i shall inform lord Megatron personal." he pressed a button on the console in front of him "Lord Megatron...i have found the creature responsible for the demise of our troops..." Megatron's voice hissed back over the intercom "And what have you discovered Shockwave?" Shockwave relied an image of the creature to his master "It is a mutant of unknown origin, it carry's a unique Nano technology signal that i have been able to trace." there was silence for a moment before Megatron bellowed over the intercom "Well what are you waiting for..."

The giant Decepticon had landed with his back to Arcee and The Cat, as he slowly turned to face them his single glowing red eye fell upon them "There you are...you genetic marvel...and what's this...an autobot bodyguard?" Cat looked at the towering purple menace and asked "Who's the Cyclops?" Shockwave took a step towards them, the ground shook under his massive wight, Arcee kept her blasters pointed at him as she spoke "His names Shockwave. He's Megatron's scientist." he raised his massive arm cannon "There is no need to things to get violent, simply hand over the mutant and you can leave with your spark intact." Cat slid his claws out and taking a step forward he smiled as he said "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your eye out...YOU UGLY FUCK!"

Before Arcee could say anything Cat had jumped towards Shockwave, roaring as he did. The massive Decepticon saw the mutant flying through the air, everything seamed to slow down as he pointed his cannon at The Cat...and opened fire.  
>Shockwave's blast hit Cat in the chest with a loud bang of exploding energon. Cat was sent flying backwards over Arcee's head "CCCAAATTT!" she screamed as he smashed into the pine trees behind her. He hit them with so much force that some of them uprooted and came crashing down around him. Arcee gave the fallen trees a quick glance before looking back at Shockwave. Her rage began to rise like a fire from deep inside, she breathed heavy as her blasters retracted and her arm blades slid into place "That was the BIGGEST mistake you could have made right now Shockwave!" Arcee's optics flashed bright blue as she screamed and dove at the Decepticon. As she swung her blades at him Shockwave was only just able to dodge her attack's, a few hit their target, leaving long,deep gouge's in his armour. Arcee ducked as Shockwave swung his cannon at her but before she could retaliate he brought his arm down on top of her head, the weight of his cannon smashing her face into the forest floor. Dazed and in a world of pain Arcee rolled onto her back, looking up she saw him standing over her with his cannon pointed at her spark chamber "I did warn you autobot...no bother...I'm sure the mutant will prove to be just as useful dead as it was al..." Shockwave was suddenly cut off mid monologue as a pine tree had been swung like an oversized baseball bat. The tree crashed into his chest and knocked him off of his feet, as he sat back up in shock he looked round for the one that had struck him. At this point Arcee jumped back to feet and began looking round to see if maybe Ratchet had opened a ground bridge and sent backup...but all she saw was Cat standing there holding the pine tree over his shoulder.<p>

In disbelief Shockwave was still looking round for his attacker. Cat heaved the tree over his head and aimed it at Shockwave "OI...BLINKIEY...OVER HERE" he shouted and with all his might he launched the tree at Shockwaves head. In the split second it took for Shockwave to realise who and spoken he looked round just in time to see the pine tree coming his way. With an almighty CRASH the tree hit him straight in the face, snapping his head back and smashing it to the forest floor. For what seemed like forever there was nothing but silence...Finally Cat spoke "That cunt ruined my favorite shirt!" Arcee looked him up and down, she was on the verge of tears as she said "I thought he had killed you...that blast should have killed you." Cat slumped forward slightly "Any chance we can go home now...that bloody hurt...and I'm starving." she nodded at him and tapped the side of her helmet "Ratchet...Arcee here...i need a ground bridge...now!"

As the ground bridge closed behind them with a warm whoosh of air Arcee and The Cat were greeted by Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet looked over at the two blue warriors "Where in the allspark have you two been?" but upon seeing the state of them,Arcee's helmet dented on one side, Cats shirt burnt and torn, his tone of voice changed "By primus...are you two ok?" Cat looked down at himself and then up at Arcee and lastly at Ratchet, with a very sarcastic tone he said "Oh yeah we're fine...i always dress like this...dumb ass." Arcee waved a hand towards the medic "We're fine Ratchet. Optimus...we had a run in with Shockwave." Optimus stepped towards the two of them, his face a mix of concern and relief "Am i to assume he was after you Cat..." Cat ran his hand over his face, trying but failing to fight his exestuation off, he looked up at Prime with a tired smile "Yeah he made it sound that way...but as you can see...i don't go down without a fight." Arcee placed her hand on his shoulder "Speaking of which...why didn't his cannon shot kill you? At that rang you should have been dead before you hit the ground." Cat turned his head to look at her "My nano-Tec heals just about any damage done to me...Still fucking hurts tho." Optimus looked over to Ratchet "Ratchet could you take Arcee to medical and tend to her wounds. Cat could you come with me please...there is something i wish to show you." Cat shrugged his shoulders "Why not...don't suppose you got a spare shirt have you." and with that the four left central command in opposite directions.

Arcee and Ratchet arrived in medical a few minutes later. Arcee proceed to sit herself down on one of the oversized beds whilst rubbing the back of her head "This really isn't necessary Ratchet...I feel fine." Ratchet picked up his scanner as he made his way round to the front of the bed "Yip,yip,yip you heard Optimus's orders besides i did ask you to see me once you returned. I have some concerns about your well being since our furry blue friend arrived." Arcee looked at him shocked, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Coyly she said "What are you trying to say Ratchet." the ol' Doc ran his scanner up and down Arcee's back "It's just that I've noticed a change in you...a change I've seen more than once, but that wad before the war...back when i still had my own clinic in Iacon." his scanner began to bleed wildly and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. Arcee looked a little worried as Ratchet's scanner sounded off, she began to shyly rub her left arm with her right hand "What...what is it Ratchet? His face grew even more shocked as he tapped away at his medical analysis scanner "Primus i knew it...Arcee...could you please stand up and remove you armour...there's some thing you need to see." Arcee blushed a little "I already know what i look like without my armour."

Ratchet placed his scanner down as he stepped in front of her, with a smile and a soft tone to his voice he looked her in the eyes "Arcee...I'm not just your Doctor...I'm your friend...so there's no need to get embarrassed and there's nothing wrong...trust me." as he leaned back he raised his hand and began tapping his chin "Ah ha i know...here" from behind one of the beds he slide a cybertronian sized mirror in front of her "There you go...and if it helps...I'll keep my back to you and shut my optics." the red and orange medic stepped off you one side and closed his eyes.

"Well here goes"Arcee thought to herself as she began to disengage her armour. As she unclipped her chest plate she felt something she had never felt "What in the pit was that" she said to her self as she opened her armour. As her breasts came into view in the mirror she saw her nipples for the first time "Ratchet...what the frag is happing to me?" but he just said "Keep going...there's more."

Next she removed her armored skirt, revealing her newly formed glowing pink slit, complete with a small glowing clit. Arcee reached her hand down out of curiosity and gently pressed the little glowing clit, but as she did her pleasure centers lit up "HOLY FUCKING PRIMUS ...wooh...whoa...what was that, if felt good...really fragging good."  
>From where he was standing Ratchet gave a slight chuckle "It's perfectly normal Arcee...you've just your bonding cycle that's all, its something all cybertronian femme's go through once they come of age." he scratched his chin again "Although you are what the humans would call a late bloomer."<br>Arcee looked at her new parts in the mirror, she smiled slightly and asked "So what dose this mean Ratchet?"

He smiled with his back still to her "It means your body's getting ready to spark bond...and when the times right...produce sparklings."

Arcee's mouth fell open "Oh scrap!" was all she managed to say.


	5. Chapter 5

hello readers. So here is chapter five, things have changed in my writing style so i hope you like the new format. This chapter focuses more on building relationships than action but i hope you still like it.

i will try to get the next chapter up before Halloween but seeing as I'm getting married on the 31st i make no promises. As always please read,review,favorite,follow and pm me with you thoughts.

thanks, Spikevv

**Chapter Five**

**Secrets and Lies' **

Jackson Derby was laying on his bed, the warm summer breeze blowing in through an open window. He was thinking about Arcee. He hadn't seen or heard from her since she had driven him home last night "where the hell is she!" he thought to himself.  
>For the past five years they had barely spent a day apart. Each morning she would be waiting for him in his garage. He had gotta so close to her that he felt some what lost without her, going away to college was hard enough.<br>As his mind began to wander he started to think about the new member of team prime...The Cat. He huffed as he thought "oh yeah...now i know why she's not called...she's to fucking busy with the blue wonder...fucking prick!" suddenly he was snapped out of his day dream by the ringing of his phone.  
>Jack picked his phone up from his bedside table. He looked at the caller I.D, hopping it was Arcee, but it wasn't, it was one of the other women in his life. He sighed and then flicked the phone open "Hi Megan...what's up" his tone sounding flat and uninterested.<p>

A soft young sounding voice spoke back to him "Well that's a nice way to say hello to your supposed girlfriend." Jack closed his eyes trying to think of what to say. He sighed as he answered her "Sorry babe...just not been sleeping to well...college work and shit...ya know."

Jack had gotta used to lying to people, even those close to him. Ever since the first time he had met Arcee and the autobots he HAD to lie to protect them. His mother had found out the hard way when she was kidnapped by Airachnid. But he had been lying to Megan Murphy from day one.  
>He had met her his first week in college, she was in a few of his classes and the hit it off almost instantly. Within a month they were dating and a month after that she became his "first".<p>

Megan Murphy had move to the states when she was sixteen. Her family had moved from Ireland due to her father's promotion. Her accent was still of an Irish tone, she sighed before she spoke again "Well i did warn ya jack about taking work home with ya, besides i got surprise for ya...I'm coming to Jasper tomorrow. I thought we could spend a few days together before we head back to college."

Jack sat up and swallowed hard "What!" was all he could say, but he quickly added "That's great...but like i said...I'm busy...and...and..."

Megan began to tut "Now jack ya wouldn't be trying to keep me away now would ya?" her tone was both playful and questioning.

Jack rubbed his eyes with his fingers, trying to think of something to say, but what could he say "oh I'm sorry Meg i cant see you at the moment...I've got to keep my cybertronian female partner away from a mutant from another dimension". Although something did come to mind "No..no..corse not honey...its just...my...mom's got this new guy in her life and I'm worried he's no good for her."

Megan giggled before she spoke "Ain't ya a sweet boy Jackie...ok tell you what, I'll call you when i get to my hotel and if your not to busy we'll meet up...sound fair?"  
>Jack sighed internal, he'd lied his ass off, but he had dodge the bullet. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand "Sounds great...look Meg...i gotta go...my mom's just got home..."<p>

He lied again

She sighed deeply and said "Ok babe, see ya tomorrow...i hope."

**Back** **at** **the** **base**

Cat had left Optimus's private quarters in a mix of emotion's. He was going over what Optimus had just told him.

The great autobot leader had sat himself at his large desk, tapping on a few dater pads. His face was grim as he looked over Ratchets' notes. After a long silence he noticed The Cat was admiring his old battle axe, Optimus cleared his throat "I see you have a liking for axes."

Cat looked over at Prime and gave a slight smile "You could say that..." he then turned to face him fully, his eyes tired and body aching all over. He stepped towards Optimus with his hands out to his side "Look...i don't mean to be rude or anything...but why did you ask me to come here?"

Optimus placed one of his fingers to his temple as if the thoughts in his head were hurting him "I asked Ratchet to look into the vortex that brought you here...I'm afraid...his findings were not promising." his eyes feel upon Cat who simple said "I'm guessing...it was a one way trip...I'm stuck here...right?

Optimus rose from his massive chair and stepped round his desk. He slowly lowered his heavy frame, resting on on knee as he looked down at the dark blue hero "I'm sorry to say that you are correct. We have analysed the dater over and over...if another portal were to open...it would not be from this side." the great leader sighed heavily, blinking his eyes. A few seconds passed before he reached his hand out towards Cat "You may not be happy with the outcome of things but...we will continue to find you a way home."

Cat raised his hand. He was tired and sore and in need of a stiff drink. He gave Optimus an exestuated smile "It's ok Optimus...it's not so bad here, now if it's ok...i really need some rest." he yawned loudly and then sighed.  
>Back in central command Ratchet was watching Arcee in the rejuvenation chamber as Cat entered. The old medic greeted him with a smile and asked "How are you feeling Cat?"<p>

To which he said "You got any booze around here Ratchet? I'm spittin feathers!" he then pulled a smoke from his pocket and placed it behind his ear.  
>Ratchet wasn't sure what spitting feathers ment but he did know what booze was. He waved his hand towards a wooden door "I think agent Fowler has a drinks cabinet in his office...why...what's wrong...did Optimus go over our findings with you?" his question was met with the sound of Bulkhead and Miko entering the base. As Bulkhead pulled to a stop Miko jumped out.<br>She ran over to Cat with the worlds biggest smile on her face "Hay Cat..." but then she saw the state of his shirt "Wow what happened to you?"

Cat rubbed his forehead "great just what i need...Miko and her question's" he thought as he looked her up and down. She may have been easy on the eyes, but she wasn't easy on the ears. Cat sighed as he said "Hello Miko...it's a long story...I'm tired...and i really just wanna be on my own for a bit." and with that he made his way to Fowler's office.

As Cat made his way to Fowlers' office Bulkhead noticed Arcee in the rejuvenation chamber. He walked over to where Ratchet was standing. The ol' doc was checking the readouts on the chamber, when he noticed Bulkhead approaching "Hello Bulkhead...is there something i can help you with?" he said without looking over at the former construction bot.

Bulkhead looked at Arcee flouting in the rejuvenation chamber, she looked fine, so why was she in there. He pointed at the blue warrior and said "Hay doc...everything ok?"

Ratchet looked over at Arcee and then at Bulkhead. He itched the side of his helmet "Oh...Arcee's fine, just removing a slight dent from her helmet. She and Cat had a run in with Shockwave. Both of them seam fine though." he turned to look at Miko, who was watching the office door waiting for Cats return. He called over to her "Hello Miko...may i suggest that you give Cat some space, he's had what you would call a bad day!"

Miko stamped her foot with a look of disgust on her face "humph..fine..." was all she said as she made her way over to the couch on the raised platform.

After a minute or two of silence The Cat emerged from Fowlers' office with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He looked over at Miko, who was having a silent strop on the couch, then over to Ratchet and Bulkhead. As he walked back down the stairs he was reading the label on the bottle, wild turkey, 50% proof, he spoke towards the two bots "Hay Bulk...there any way to reach the top level of this place?"  
>Bulkhead looked at Cat, not knowing what the brownish coloured liquid in the bottle was. He pointed off to his left "Yeah there an old service elevator over there Cat...why?"<p>

Cat tapped the neck of the bottle with his finger "Just need some time alone...the last twenty four hours have been a bit sack of frogs, i need to think about shit." and with that he waved and headed for the elevator.

Bulkhead turned to Ratchet with a puzzled look and said "Sack of frog's?"  
>To which the old medic shrugged his shoulders and replied "Must be a saying from his world...although i don't see what a sack of frogs has to do with anything."<p>

As the elevator doors slid open Cat stepped out on to the top of the base. He looked out over the Nevada desert, the sun hanging low in the sky as the cool summer evening breeze covered him. Cat walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat himself down, his legs hanging over the side. He took a deep breath, thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. His mind was racing with thoughts of those he had left behind "what must they be thinking...i bet they think I'm dead" he shook that thought from his mind, they wouldn't give up on him that easy. Cat took the smoke from behind his ear, placed it in his mouth and lit it. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before he breathed it out, looking at the bottle in his hand he sighed. With everything that was going round in his mind he knew the whiskey would only block those thoughts out for a while, but that was better than nothing. He unscrewed the cap, the rich fumes filled his cat like nose, the scent was strong yet sweet "wow...that Fowler sure has good taste" he thought as he raised the bottle to his lips. As the liquid filled his mouth the burn from the alcohol was strong, but not painful. With a gulp the whiskey made its way past his throat and down to his stomach, warming him from the inside "holly shit" his mind began to quite down instantly. Cat looked up at the sky, the first few stars were starting to show "I'll finish this bottle...then get some sleep...next to her...Arcee...god i can't feel this way again...not after last time...i wont be hurt again!" he took another drink from the bottle and just sat there, looking out over the desert as he pressed play on his phone, letting the music fill the silent air.

In central command the rest of team prime were going about their own business, Miko and Raf were playing video games, Bulkhead was helping Ratchet with one of his projects and having just arrived, Jack stood watching Arcee in the rejuvenation chamber. He turned to Ratchet and asked "You sure she's ok Doc? She looks different...like...i don't know...younger some how." but before Ratchet could answer him the chamber began to beep and the doors slid open.  
>Arcee stepped out and shook her arms out to the side "Ah primus that feels better..." she looked down and saw Jack staring up at her. His face was full of questions, but she had one of her own.<p>

Jack look up at the cobalt blue autobot, he smiled at her, he loved the way she looked after a trip to the rejuvenation chamber. He had missed her all day and now that she was right there in front of him he was lost for words.

Arcee looked at Her human partner and smiled "Hi Jack...uummm how was you day?" she asked innocently but this made him a little angry.

The smile fell from his face as he spoke to her "Well maybe you would have known what sort of day I've had if you'd called...but I'm guessing you were too busy with the blue fur ball to even bother!" and with that he turned away from her.  
>She was shocked at the way Jack had just spoken to her. Sure he had been mad at her in the past...but he had never spoken to her like that. She crossed her arms and tilled her hip "And what the pit do you mean by that Jack?" he ignored her and kept walking towards the bases canteen.<p>

Ratchet looked over from his station "Glad to see your awake...could you go and check on Cat please...he's not come back down for almost two cycle's and it's almost time to lock the base down for the night." Bulkhead turned and added "He's been up to since me and Miko got here." Miko jumped to her feet and shouted "I'll go see him..."

Arcee waved a hand at Miko "No it's ok, Optimus put him in my charge...i guess i should see how he's doing." Arcee's question had been answered for her. She then made her way to the elevator which lead to the top of the base.  
>As the elevator doors opened Arcee stepped out to find Cat sat at the edge of the cliff. He had an empty bottle in one hand and a lit joint in the other. He was singing along to the music coming from his phone, she decided to just watch him for a moment.<br>Cat sat there singing parts of the song "its already said, its already done...i just cant stay here...i don't belong here..." his words were strained, as if he was holding back his tears.

Arcee took a few steps towards him, he either didn't notice her or didn't mind her being there. She watched him as she got closer, he was still singing. His voice was soft and deep, to her it was amazing, like hearing music for the first time. As she came up behind him he said "Hay...Arcee...you wanna sit?"  
>He waved his hand to the side but he didn't look at her as he began to talk "I love this song...it kinda fits the moment...ya know. Optimus told me I'm stuck here...FUCK IT! All i should be thinking about is getting home...getting back to my family...but there's something making it hard to think about leaving." he took a long drag on his joint and then he looked at her. His ice blue eyes met hers, her bright blue beautiful eyes. He just looked at her for a moment, as the silence passed she asked "What's making it hard to think about leaving?" He shook his head ad he looked at the ground, but as his eyes came back up to meet hers again he smiled and said "You..."<p>

Arcee's spark jumped into her throat as he gave her his answer. This blue mutant warrior was looking at her as a woman, not a soldier. As she sat there looking at him her spark was thumping so hard it almost hurt, she leaned towards him so they were face to face. She like being this close to him, it made her skin tingle it that way that she was starting to enjoy. She looked him in the eyes as she spoke "I don't want you to leave...i know its selfish of me...but..." she leaned even closer "After that kiss...i want more!"

Cat dropped the bottle and his joint and placed his hands on either side of her face "So do i" and he kissed her gently.

After their second kiss Arcee felt a new sensation, a warm, wet feeling between her legs. As she went weak at the knees she said "We have to keep this a secret." Cat simply nodded and then kissed her again.

Unknown to the two blue warriors they were being watched from the shadows, a pair of glowing purple eyes flashed as the image was sent to its mistress.


	6. Chapter 6

hello again dear readers. So here we are Chapter Six, i took my time with this one because i wanted to lay the ground work for future Chapters. I'm going to be taking the next two weeks off from writing seeing as I'm getting married on the 31st, but i will still be checking on comments and review, so please feel free to drop me a line, oh and which G1 bots would people like to see join the story? Please,please,please pm them to me, any way...thanks for the support and enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

**Hold me While I Recharge **

The stars were shining brightly in the sky night over Jasper, The Cat's second night on his new home world was going well. At that moment in time he wouldn't have changed a thing. There he stood in a passionate lip lock with Arcee, the femme autobot. As they kissed Arcee's internal sensors were flashing white hot with new sensations, in human terms she was becoming aroused. Cat could feel her skin warming under his hand as he caressed her cheek. The two of them shared this moment for quite some time before Cat slowly pulled away from Arcee. He looked deep into her eyes while stroking her cheek with the back of his hand "So where do we go from here?" he asked her as she slumped down into a crouching pose, resting her curvy backside on the back of her boots. Secretly she was worried if she had left a wet patch on the floor as she sat down the way she did. Looking Cat up and down she bit her lip and finally said "We could go to my quarter's and...and..." she stopped herself for a moment, she wasn't sure what the human word was for the intimate coupling process, so she said the only thing she could think of "...We could...maybe...interface..." Cat gave a slight laugh and then kissed her again. She could feel herself getting wet again but then she pulled away "I'm guessing i used the wrong term." Cat smiled at her "Maybe we should talk about things first...then we can...interface."

On the other side of Jasper, high up in the mountains, sits a cave. The sprawling darkness inside the cave is dotted with lights from computer consoles. On one of the walls hangs a large monitor, the footage being displayed makes its viewer smile evilly "Oh Arcee you are sweet aren't you. Huummmm that creature has captured your spark, shame I'll be ripping it out soon enough." the black and purple former Decepticon swivelled round on her throne.

As she rose to her feet her minions scuttled around her. She slowly knelt down and gently picked one of the up "Go and cause some trouble my dears...make sure Arcee and that creature come looking for you." the small spider bot chirped as its mistress petted it then placed it on the ground. As it crawled its was out of the cave, twenty more black and purple, identical spider's, followed it.

As the elevator opened Arcee and Cat were greeted by the sound of alarms, teletran had picked up a Decepticon signal. Everyone had gathered in central command upon hearing the alarm, Arcee and Cat walked over to where Optimus was standing. Arcee looked up at the last Prime and asked "We got some con activity?"

Ratchet looked over from his post "We're not sure...it reads like a Decepticon signal, but its to small." he turned back to his console and continued his scans.

Optimus watched the view screen and crossed his arms "It could be a spy drone..." he looked down at Cat and Arcee "Cat...how would you like to accompany Bumblebee on your first official mission?"

Cat looked over at Bumblebee, the black and yellow scout gave a nod, then he looked back to Optimus. He was tired and sore from his confrontation with Shockwave, but ever the soldier he said "Sure...but why Bumblebee and not Arcee?  
>The great autobot leader smiled as he answered "Although I am glad you and Arcee have formed a friendship, it is standard procedure that any autobot injured in combat must rest for twenty four hours. Further more this mission would be best suited to a scout." he glanced over at the young scout, feeling confidant he looked back down at Cat "Although young he has been invaluable to this team for many cycles. He will help teach you how we operate on this planet."<p>

Arcee stepped closer to Optimus, her face looked slightly pained "Optimus, I'm fine...i can handle a simple recon mission." her eyes stood defiant as they met his, but he just looked at her. Optimus stared at Arcee for moment, it was the kind of look a farther gave his daughter, a look of disapproval.  
>"I have made my decision Arcee, besides, i think you should speak to Jack...he seams...troubled of late." the red and blue mech said as Ratchet opened a ground bridge.<p>

Cat and Bumblebee stepped towards the swirling green vortex, as they were about to enter Ratchet handed Cat a small ear piece "That's so we can talk to." Cat looked up at the old medic "I do know what a comlink is Ratchet!"

Arcee walked over to Bumblebee and whispered in his ear "If he gets hurt...I'm holding you responsible!" to which he gave a small,fearful beep "Ok Arcee." She then looked over at Cat, with a playful smile she said "We're gonna have that conversation when you get back." Cat winked at her "Of course."  
>Bumblebee looked towards Cat, with a chirp he said "Ready when you are." as he lifted his blaster up.<p>

Cat lifted his axe onto his shoulder, placed a smoke between his lips lit it and as he breathed out said "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum...and I'm all outta bubblegum!"

As Cat and Bumblebee stepped through the ground bridge Arcee watch them leave, thinking to herself "I don't know what it is about him...but Primus...i like it" and as the portal closed she turned on the spot to head to the canteen. Arcee was halfway to the canteen when out of nowhere Miko jumped out from around the corner. She had a sort of half smile across her face as she said "So...Arcee...what were you and Cat doing up top for so long?"

Arcee looked down at the young woman "I don't see what it has to do with you...but if you must know we were talking...he misses his home."

Miko looked at Arcee, her smile grew and her eye's flashed as if she had just formed a plan in her mind "Oh well if he needs a shoulder to cry on...he can use mine." as she said that she ran her hand down from her shoulder, in-between her breasts and let it rest on her thigh.

At that moment Arcee wanted to slap Miko as hard as she could, but she knew words would hurt more. She stepped past her while saying "He's to much man for you to handle...and your not woman enough for him, you just ain't got the curves." with a smug look on her face Arcee just kept walking as Miko hurled insult's at her.

Bumblebee and Cat had arrived at the small mine where the signal had come from. The scout and the mutant crept up slowly and silently. There was a small rocky outcrop just above the site, Bumblebee crawled out on to it and looked down. He saw the spider-Cons, they were destroying mining equipment and attacking the workers, he turned to Cat and beeped "Something doesn't feel right about this...they're just making a mess...not really looking for anything"

Cat slid his axe free from its holster on his back "Dose it really matter what they're doing! Lets just do what we came here to do." before Bumblebee could say anything Cat was already running down the hillside. The spider-cons saw him and with an ear piercing screech they ran to meet him.

Bumblebee jumped to his feet and made his way down the hillside. He watched as The Cat swung his axe down into one of the spiders. As it split in two Bumblebee beeped over to him "You could have waited for me!"  
>Cat swung his axe to the side and smashed another spider into the hillside, crushing it "Sorry Bee...not my style...YEEAAA." he screamed as his axe dispatched another spider.<p>

Bumblebee opened fire on the spiders that where scuttling towards him. Bright blue bolts of energon flashed across the ground blasting them into small smoking pieces of metal. Cat was going at them with his claws and axe, some he sliced into, others he simply ripped apart with his claws. The fight didn't last long though, the last spider took a long look at Cat before retreating into the woods, Cat turned to Bumblebee "Well that was fun...what the fuck were they?"

Bumblebee knelt down and prodded one with the end of his blaster "Judging from the fact that they look like spiders...I'm gonna say Airachnid sent them." he retracted his blaster and tapped the side of his helmet "Ratchet...problem dealt with...open a ground bridge, we're coming back." As the ground bridge opened in swirls of blue and green Bumblebee stopped Cat from walking through, he looked down at him and said "What ever you do...don't mention Airachnid to Arcee...they have...history!" Cat nodded and they both entered the vortex.

Arcee walked into the canteen to find Jack sitting at one of the tables with a six pack of beer in front of him. He glanced over at her and sighed. As she got closer she said "You gonna tell me what the pit is wrong with or not?" without looking at her he shouted back "Like you give a fuck!"

Arcee stopped a few feet from him "Why are you so mad at me for spending time with Cat...are you jealous or something?" she rested her hand on her hip as she waited for him to respond.

Jack slowly got to his feet, with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand he looked her up and down "What the fuck do you think! For the last five fucking years we've been partners...and now you wanna ditch me for that FUCKING BLUE FREAK!" as his voice grew he smashed his bottle on the floor.

Arcee took a step back, not out of fear but out of shock. She then took a step towards him and lowered her self to his level, she looked him in the eye as she spoke "You listen to me right now Jackson Derby! You are still my partner, nothings gonna change that, but with you away at college what do you want me to do...just sit around and wait?. Look I'm sorry I've made you feel this way...but I'm not gonna say sorry for making a friend. Now i think you should go get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning." as she finished she stood back up and turned to walk away.  
>Jack stood where he was for a minute or two watching Arcee leave. When he was sure she was out of earshot he whispered "I'm sorry i fell in love with you!" then he headed for his room.<p>

Cat and Bumblebee had returned to base and debriefed Optimus on their mission. Arcee had returned to her quarter's to do some "research" and the rest of the team was either busy with duties. Cat had noticed it was getting late, 1am if his watch still kept the right time. He bided everyone good night and headed for Arcee's quarters.  
>Cat slowly opened the steel door leading into Arcee's private quarters, the sound of music filled the air as he walked in. Arcee was dancing and singing along "I'm gonna getcha while i got ya in sight...I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night..." Cat knew the song but the sight of Arcee without her armour on, dancing "naked" in front of her bed made him forget it. He watched as her backside bounced from side to side as she shook her hips. She raised her arms and he caught the sight of the side of her breast's. He gave a slight cough to get her attention, to which she stopped dancing and without looking at him shyly said "H-how long have you been standing there?"<br>Cat placed his axe down and walked towards her "Long enough to see that your built like a human woman...down to the last...shall we say...interface port." he let out a small laugh at his own joke.

Arcee's face went bright pink with embarrassment. She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a top, hiding her intimate parts as she turned to face him "Sorry...I was looking on line about...sex...and this thing came up about songs and sexy dancing and...and...ah scrap!" she face palmed her forehead and then slumped down on her bed.

Cat walked over to her, standing between her legs he slowly placed his hand on her chin and raised her head. He looked deep into her eyes, with a smile he said "I didn't mean to upset ya...I'm guessing this is all new to you?" Arcee nodded her head but didn't say anything. Cat leaned forward and kissed her forehead "There's no rush...lets just take our time...see where things go...let it happen naturally ya know." Small energon tears were forming in the corners of her eye's.

Arcee nodded as she wrapped her arms around Cat's waist "Ok...but can you do something for me?" Cat nodded silently in response, she pulled his body closer to her, she liked the way his fine,soft blue fur felt against her skin "Will you hold me while I recharge?" Cat kissed her, but not like they had before. This kiss was slower, more loving than their last kiss. Arcee felt that warm,wet feeling between her legs again, but this time she gave a small moan as his toung danced with hers. As their lips parted she whispered "oh primus." Cat whispered in her ear "Of course I'll hold you tonight...and every night from now on." they then fell back on the bed kissing while wrapped in each others embrace.

Deep in her lair Airachnid was tapping away at her console. She was watching the spiders confrontation with the blue mutant creature. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the way he moved, his ease of killing her spiders impressed her. She licked her lips and leaned towards the screen "Oh I can see why Arcee likes you...mmmmm oh yes...I simply must take you from her!" She began to laugh manically as other smaller screens filled with images of The Cat, some showing scans of his antonym...and his nano-Tec.

On the forest floor Shockwave jolted to life, his one eye cracked and leaking energon, he tapped the side of his head "Soundwave...I need a retrieval. It would appear I underestimated the mutant creature...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello dear readers, well I'm back from my honeymoon and i have a new chapter for you to enjoy. I know its not a very long chapter but i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. As always please read,follow and review.

**Chapter Seven**

**Safest Place to Fall**

As Arcee and Cat lay on her bed kissing, they let their hands explore each other's body. Cat ran his hand down from her cheek slowly caressing her neck. Arcee's hand started at the back of his head and slowly made its way down his back, making his tail twitch as she ran fingers down his spine. As Cats hand found its way to her chest his fingers gently rubbed her nipple's, which were so hard they were visible through her top. Arcee gasped in pleasure as his thumb passed over her nipple "Holy shit that felt good..." Cat smiled "If you liked that then how about this." he gave her nipple a gentle pinch with his thumb and forefinger. To Arcee's surprise she arched her back so hard that she nearly fell off the bed "Aaahhh...Ohhhh by the allspark...that was almost to much to take...dose everything else feel this good." Cat leaned up on his elbow, softly saying "Better...much better." Arcee sat up straight "Oh, i don't know if I could hold back my screams if its better than that."

Cat Sat up and reached for a smoke, he pulled the last few out of the pack. He place one in his mouth and lit it, he turned to Arcee and said "That's why were taking things slowly...so you get used to it."

Arcee pulled her knees upto her chest "I'm not used to taking things slowly...well not in combat i mean. It's just...when i see you...its like i get a picture in my head...of us...primus i don't know the word...connected..physically...i just want to know what it feels like." she began to rub the side of her arm nervously.

Cat ran his hand down her back as he stood up. He stepped over her thigh and stood between her legs "If that's what you want...but i want to tell you something first...ok?" Arcee nodded "Of Corse its what i want...but please tell me." Cat looked down and the back into her eyes "I'm shitting my self right now...I'm scared to let you close. I've only just met you but it feels like I've known you all my life. I've been hurt by women in the past...my sister says its cose i give my heart over to easily...so I'm gonna ask you this just once...is this thing we got going on just sex...or is it something more?"  
>Arcee placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating fast. She kissed his chest and said "If you mean do i want more than just sex...then yes...i want you...always!"<br>Cat leaned forward and kissed her again. He was physically drained from the days events, he leaned against Arcee's body as he spoke "I'm shattered babe...i can barely stand up right now."

Arcee gently lifted him off his feet and rolled on to her side. As she lay him down next to her she kissed his cheek "Then sleep...my beautiful Cat...just let me take this off and I'll join you." Arcee sat herself up and pressed the side of her helmet. Her chin strap split in the middle and retracted into the sides of her helmet. She slowly lifted her helmet off revealing fine black "hair" with pink highlights. Cat looked closely at her hair, but as he did he noticed that it wasn't hair, it was in fact fiberoptic strands. The ends of the strands were glowing with hints of pink and blue. He hair style was short, just above her shoulders, and centre parted. Arcee lay herself down next to him and gently draped her arm over him. Cat reached up and stroked her hair "And just when i thought you couldn't get any more beautiful...you go and surprise me like that.  
>Arcee smiled and pulled him close "Your the only one in this base to see me like this...i wanted you to see me as i really am." Cat rested his head on her chest and said "Thank you." as he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.<p>

As she watched Cat sleep Arcee listened to the song playing in the background. The song was when you kiss me by Shania Twain, as the music played she listened to the words. "This could be it, I think I'm in love. It's love this time. It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love. This love is mine. I can see you with me when I'm older. All my lonely nights are finally over. You took the weight of the world off my shoulders (the world just goes away)" upon hearing it Arcee quietly said to herself "Yeah, i think i am...in love."

Jack awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, he lifted his head from his pillow and looked over at the clock, it was 08:45am. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID...it was Megan. Jack coughed and answered the phone "Hay Meg...what's up?" her sweet Irish voice spoke "morrnin' Jack, I'm at my hotel here in Jasper. Ya gonna come see me?" Jack rubbed his head, it was pounding from being drunk, he looked round at the empty bottle's around his bed and finally said "hell yeah...there's something i wanna talk to you about, give me an hour ok babe." he could hear the delight and intrigue in her voice as she said "I can hardly wait babe."  
>After he had showered and had some breakfast Jack headed for central command. As he walked in he saw that Ratchet was the only one there "Hay Ratchet...uummm where's everyone else?"<p>

Without looking up from his work station Ratchet said "Busy or sleeping Jack...why...do you need assistance?" Jack rubbed the back of his head "Well i need to get to town, I'm meeting someone. I was hoping Arcee could give me a ride."  
>At this point Ratchet turned from his station and looked down at Jack. He noticed that Jack didn't look to good, but knowing better than to pray into the human's life he said "Arcee is still recharging...i heard music coming from her quarters untill last night. I can open a ground bridge if you would like."<p>

Jack glanced to the side and then back at the old medic "Can i ask you something Ratchet?" he nodded in response "Call me crazy if you want...but is there something going on with Arcee and that blue freak?"  
>Ratchet wasn't sure what Jack ment, but he answered him the best he could "If by blue freak you mean Cat then as far as i am aware they are just friends Jack...or do you mean something that i don't understand. You know i am not well versed in human terms."<p>

Jack sighed deeply "Nevermind...could you just open a ground bridge for me, i need to get to the hotel in down town Jasper."  
>Ratchet tapped a few key on the ground bridge controls, as the swirling green and blue vortex opened he turned to Jack "Whatever it is that's bothering you I'm sure that it will all become clear in time." Jack smiled at him "And time is one thing that isn't in short supply around here." with that said he stepped through the ground bridge and out into an ally way behind the hotel.<p>

Jack knocked on the hotel room door, he was thinking of what he was going to say to Megan. He had been keeping secrets from her since he met her and had decided that now...after his argument with Arcee, that he was going to tell her everything.  
>"Hold on a minute" Megan called from the other side of the door. Jacks hands were sweating and his mouth was dry, but he shook his head and thought "I have to tell her the truth" As the door opened and Megan saw him, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "ya sure know how to keep a girl waitin' Jack." she said as she pulled back from their kiss.<p>

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, in that moment he made a decision "Meg you know i love you...but there's something i need to tell you." She smiled sweetly at him "Ya know ya can tell me anythin' Jack." Jack nodded "Ok...but not out here." they both walked into the room...and Jack began to tell her the truth.

Back at the base Cat was just waking up. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw that Arcee had been watching him sleep. She stroked the side of his face "Good morning handsome." he smiled at her "Morrnin' beautiful." Arcee leaned forward and kissed him sweetly "So what would you like to do today?"  
>Cat stretched and sat up, he rubbed the back of his head as he said "Maybe we could go for a ride...i hate being inside...i think its an instinct thing." he then picked up a smoke and lit it. Before she could say anything Arcee's communicator bleeped "Arcee, could you and The Cat come to central command, our guest has a visitor." Optimus' voice bellowed on the other end. Arcee pressed a button "We'll be there shortly sir."<p>

A few minutes later Cat and Arcee walked into central command. Optimus was standing in the middle of the room with agent Fowler...and agent Masterson. Cat rolled his eyes "what the fuck dose she want!" he thought as she walked towards him.

Agent Masterson offered her hand to Cat "Good morning mister Cat." Cat just looked at her hand and then back at her "Well it was a good morning untill you showed up. What do you want?" Masterson let her hand fall back down to her side. She looked from Cat to Arcee and then back again "There's no need to be hostile...I'm here to give you a combat assessment, you see, the CIA wish to better understand what you are capable of."  
>Cat stepped past her as he said "Sorry...I'm busy, come on Arcee, lets get the hell out of." Optimus stepped in front of Cat, looking down at him the mighty red and blue autobot said "I do not think it is wise for you to leave the base at this present time Cat."<p>

Cat took a step back and sighed "Well your the boss Optimus...but i ain't doin what Masterson want's, I'm not a government lackey...not anymore." he then turned and walked out of the command center.

Agent Masterson made to follow him but Arcee held her hand out "Leave him alone for now...I'll talk to him."  
>Optimus looked over at Arcee "Arcee maybe we should all just leave him be for now...he needs time to adjust. This is a dangerous world he has fallen into."<p>

Arcee nodded and turned to walk back to her quarters. As she walked she thought to herself "this world may be dangerous...but in his arms...I've found the safest place to fall" she smiled to her self as she placed her hand over her spark.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello dear readers, heres chapter eight, hope you enjoy it and as always please feel free to leave a review

**Chapter Eight**

**The Best Laid Plan's **

High in the mountains Airachnid was standing at the mouth of her cave. She was looking out over the forest below, the cold mountain wind blowing around her. She held a data pad in her hand, as she looked down at it's display a wicked smile crossed her face "My little blue wonder...soon...oh so very soon... I shall have you in my hands...and with it...Arcee's spark." she threw the data pad back into the cave and jumped into the air, transforming into her helicopter mode. She was heading for the outskirts of Jasper.

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed in Megan's hotel room. Megan was pacing back and forth in front of him "So let me see if i got this right...for the last five years you've been part of some massive cover up. Your part of a team called team prime...this team prime is made up of humans and giant robotic aliens from another planet...and their fighting a war against the Decepticon's...oh and ya motorcycle is one of them...did i leave anythin' out there Jack."  
>Jack shook his head "Nope...that's everything...so what do you think?" he asked as he stood up.<br>Megan sighed and stopped pacing "I'm thinking my dad was right about ya...ya trouble." she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "It's a good thing i like trouble...so do i get to meet these friends of yers'."

Cat was sitting in the canteen drinking a cup of tea when Miko walked in. He was listening to music on his phone. Miko walked over to the table he was sitting at "Mind if i join you?" she asked. Cat pulled his ear phones out and looked over at her "It's a free country...do whatever you want!" Miko smiled at him.  
>For a few moments they sat in silence, then Miko spoke "Are you ok Cat...you seam...a bit pissed off." Cat sighed "You could say that. Fucking CIA mother fuckers." he said before taking a sip of his tea.<p>

Miko cocked her head to the side "I'm guessing you don't like them?" she asked him. Cat nodded "You could say that." Miko leaned forward "Why?" Cat gave a short laugh.  
>Cat pulled his last joint out if his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag on it and said "Cose in my world...most of the government agencies are controlled by Gen Tec." Miko nodded "Their the ones that made you...right?". Cat nodded "Yeah...and the rest of my kind... You see...they pretty much run the whole show, that's why they get away with so much. It's also the reason i fight them."<p>

Miko was listening intently as Cat spoke. He continued with what he was saying "I fought in the NCW because i believed in freedom for the people...to find out it was all bullshit...that no one is free as long as they have all the power. I lost friends in that war...it's my duty to make sure they didn't give their lives in vain." he then reached down and held his dog tags "In fire and flames...we remember their names  
>Miko tilted her head to the side "Is that like a saying in your world?" Cat nodded "It's something my squad used to when ever we lost one of our own." before Miko could say anything the base alarm sounded, Cat looked round "That dose not sound good!"<br>Jack and Megan walked into an ally way on the outskirts of jasper. Jack was telling Megan about the autobots "I think your gonna get on with most of the team...well maybe not Ratchet...but no really gets on with him and..." Megan cut him off. She was pointing at some thing in the sky "Is it just me or is that helicopter flying a little low?" Jack stopped in his tracks upon seeing the helicopter "Oh fuck...that's no helicopter...Megan...run!" he shouted at her as the black and purple helicopter flew straight towards them.

Airachnid was flying high above Jasper when her scanners picked up an all to familiar bio sign "Well well well...if it isn't little Jack Derby...and look...he has a friend with him...perfect." and with that she swooped down towards them.  
>Cat and Miko ran into central command as the alarm sounded out around them, Cat look over to Ratchet "What the hell is going on?" Ratchet didn't look at him as he answered "We have a major problem...Airachnid has been spotted heading towards Jasper...and right towards Jack!" Arcee stepped towards the ground bridge controls "Send me there...NOW!" Cat grabbed his axe "Not without me babe!"<br>Jack and Megan trying running but it was no use, Airachnid transformed and landed in front of them. With their path blocked by the former Decepticon Jack grabbed a steel pipe from the ground and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT...BITCH!"

Airachnid looked down at Jack and began to laugh insanely "Oh Jack...whatever do you think that little piece of metal would do to me?" Jack dropped the pipe and pulled Megan close. None of them had noticed the ground bridge open up behind Airachnid. As the green vortex swirled The Cat shot through and with the back of his axe he hit Airachnid in the back of the legs. Arcee followed behind him, she rushed over to Jack and Megan "Are you two okay?" she asked as she pointed her blasters at Airachnid. Cat calmly walked over to the rest of them.

Airachnid had been sent crashing to the ground by Cat's blow. As she picked her self up she smiled at Cat "Ahh there you are...here TAKE THIS!" she shouted as a concussion grenade hit ground in front of the four members of team prime.  
>Arcee was starting to come round from the blast as Airachnid walked over to her "Aww look at poor little Arcee...you never can protect the ones you love...can you?" as she finished speaking she held up Cat's unconscious body. Arcee was finding it hard to move,let alone stand up. All she could do was scream at Airachnid "LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING CUNT OR I SWARE TO PRIMUS I'LL..." Airachnid cut her off "Or you'll what...scowl me to death..." she then transformed and made her escape.<p>

As Jack came to he could hear someone crying...he could hear Arcee sobbing her spark out. He rushed to her side "Arcee...what's wrong...where's Cat?"  
>Arcee pointed at the sky "SHE TOOK HIM...THAT VENOMOUS BITCH TOOK HIM." Jack slowly stood up. His heart fill with pain, for he knew now that his hunch had been right, Arcee was in love with The Cat. He knelt back down in front of her and said "Then lets go get him back!"<p>

Cat awoke in a cold,dark cave. He tried to move but couldn't, he looked at his arms and then at his legs...he was chained to a wall. As he struggled to break free Airachnid appeared out of the darkness "So your finally awake...time to have some fun...wouldn't you agree?" she then placed one of her fingers one his chest. Cat screamed in pain as she dragged her finger downwards slicing through his skin. As she stopped Cat spat in her face "YOU FUCKING TWAT! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET FREE!" Airachnid chuckled to herself "And what makes you think I'd let you out of those chains...i have plans for you my little blue wonder...once Arcee gets here that is." Cat tried to lunge forward "I sware to god...if you even touch her...I'll make you suffer." She laughed insanely at him "Don't make promises you can't keep...now...i wanna hear you SCREAM!" she said as she dug four of her fingers deep into his chest.

Meanwhile just past the planet Pluto a starship slowly cruise's towards Earth. Its crew of only four cybertronians are at the helm, the youngest of them turns to the eldest "Kup...hay...Kup...what in the pit are we doing in this section of space...there's nothing out here."  
>Before Kup could answer the commanding autobot spoke up "Do you have a problem following orders?" the young warrior quickly turned back to his screen "No mam...sorry mam."<p>

Kup tapped away at his console "Still no response...ya know this reminds me of..." a voice from the ships com like interrupted him "Not more old war story's Kup...please for the love of primus...no more war story's" Kup pressed the side of his helmet "Ah shut up Prowl..."  
>The commanding autobot femme stood up and said "Would you two knock it off." the two of them said at the same time "Sorry Elita mam"<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
>The beast within<p>

A couple of weeks had passed since Airachnid had kidnapped Cat. Things at the autobot base had been tense, Arcee had barely left her room and when she did, she blanked everyone. Jack had introduced Megan to the team, despite protests from Fowler and to top things off...there had been no sign of Decepticon activity...which was never a good sign.

Arcee was laying on her bed listening to music. She held Cat's guitar close to her chest as she gently sodded. There was a slight knock at the door,but she said nothing. The door knocked again and a voice called out "Arcee...it's Jack...come on...open up...we need to talk." Arcee sighed and slowly climbed off the bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door.

She looked down at Jack "What do you want Jack, I'm not in the mood." Jack placed his hand on the door as he looked up at her "Can i come inside...it's kind of important." Arcee looked down and shook her head sighing "Fine whatever." She turned and walked back over to the bed as Jack entered the room. Arcee lay herself back down on the bed, she lay on her side not wanting to face Jack. Jack stood at the foot of the bed as he began to talk "Look...Arcee, I'm worried about you...we all are. Its been like three weeks and...and...fuck it...look i know ok...i know." without facing him Arcee said "What...what do you know Jack?" Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes,something he did when he was stressed "I know how you feel About him...i know that your in love with him." Arcee's optics snapped open upon hearing Jacks words, if had some how figured it out then maybe the rest of the team had. She rolled over to face him "How do you know that?" she asked. Jack simply smiled at her "Just little thing really, the way you looked at him, the way you seemed to sparkle when ever he entered the room...the sort of things a partner notices."  
>Arcee slowly sat up and placed Cat's guitar to one side. She looked at Jack as more tears fell from her eyes "I love him...I don't understand why, but from the moment I met him I've...Oh primus i can't put it into words how I feel. I never thought I could be so happy...and now...I've never felt so crushed." Jack climbed onto the bed and stood in front of her "And that's just what she wants...that's how she gets to you...remember?" Arcee nodded "I do...I sware...when I find her...even if it kills me...she will die."<p>

Airachnid was in her cave, tapping away at her console. A wicked smile upon her face as she worked. Cat slowly opened his eyes, he was still chained to the wall. As he groaned in pain Airachnid turned her chair to face him "Ah...your finally awake...are you ready to talk now?" Cat shook his head "I'm not telling you shit...you'll never understand what she feels for me" Airachnid stood up and walked over to where he hung "And why is that?" she asked him in an almost seductive tone. Cat swallowed hard "Cose a fucked up evil SKANK like you...will never understand what love is" his words enraged her. She growled as she stabbed him in the side with her claws "YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE...LOVE IS A WEAKNESS...NOTHING MORE!" she screamed.  
>Cat resisted the urge to cry out in pain "Your wrong...a man...would walk...into hell itself...to save the woman he loves." Airachnid pulled her claws from his side and said "Then lets hope she is willing to do the same for you!"<p>

Back at the autobot base Optimus and Ratchet were hard at work trying to track down The Cat. With permission from Fowler and Masterson they were using every known satellite to search for Airachnid's lair. Ratchet tapped away at his console in central command...but was still having no luck "Oh primus...this stupid...ah...wait...OPTIMUS" he yelled over to the red and blue autobot leader. Optimus rushed to his side "What is it old friend...have you found them?" Ratchet turned to face him and with a slight smile said "No...but I've found the very thing we need to lead us right to them!"  
>Optimus looked up at the screen. Ratchet had tracked down one of Airachnid's spider drones. He placed his hand on Ratchets shoulder "Good work old friend...now lets roll out."<p>

Cat was still hanging from the wall in Airachnid's lair. The venomous Con had gone to recharge after torturing him for close on six hours. Cat was sore all over, despite his healing ability, Airachnid's abuse of his body was taking its toll. He slowly looked round the cave, it was dark but thankfully his eyes worked better in the dark. Airachnid had made only one mistake...she hadn't chained his tail down. He raised his tail up and tried to pick the lock around his left wrist. Cat's mind was calm even though his body was shaking "come on cat...remember your training...locks are easy...getting out of here...that's the hard part." he thought to himself as his tail did its work.

Arcee and Jack had made their way to central command just as Optimus had bridged out. Jack looked over to Ratchet "Hay...wheres Optimus going?" it was a simple question...but the answer would give Arcee a new found sense of hope. Ratchet turned to Jack and Arcee "Do you remember those spider like spy drones that Bumblebee and Cat encountered at the mines?" Arcee shrugged "Yeah...what about them?" Ratchet tapped a few keys on his console and an image of one of them appeared on the screen "They belong to Airachnid...and they're fitted with a homing becon?" Jacks face lit up "Dose that mean..." but it was Arcee that answered "We can find them...and get him back."

A few hours later Optimus returned to the base. As he stepped through the ground bridge he was carrying something "Ratchet...here...i was able to stun this one...do what you need to do...before it wakes up." Arcee,Jack and Ratchet watched as Optimus tossed the spy drone into the center of the room. Arcee ran over to the autobot leader and threw her arms around his waist "Thank you...sir." A smile slowly crossed Optimus's face "There's no need to thank me yet Arcee...save that moment for when we save The Cat."

As Ratchet began his work on the spy drone Raf walked over to offer a hand "Hay Ratchet...do you need a hand with that." Ratchet held his hand up "Thank you for the offer Raf...but this will only take a moment...Ah ha...got it." he exclaimed as he held up a small black and purple box "I've got its homing becon...give me an hour and..." Arcee smiled for the first time in weeks "We'll know where they are...right?" Ratchet returned her smile with one of his own "Right!"  
>Cat was still struggling with the lock on his shackles as he heard Airachnid waking up. He quickly dropped his tail back down behind him as she walked back into the main chamber of the cave. She slowly and seductively walked over to him with her hands on her hips "Good morning...my pet." Cat just stared at her blankly "Go fuck yourself!"<p>

Airachnid began to tut at him "There's no need to be like that...besides...I'd rather fuck you first." she said as she licked her lips, trying to look sexy, Cat simply laughed in her face "Never gonna happen bitch." She smiled at him and slammed both of her hands into the wall behind him "So only Arcee gets that treatment...fine. When she finally shows up...she can watch as i take you for my own." Cat spat in her face and growled "Just you wait bitch...I'm gonna rip you in fucking half...you sick, twisted cunt."

Most of team prime were gathered in central command, looking up at the view screen as Ratchet spoke "Well...there it is...her lair is in the mountains just north of here. Optimus and I have talked things over...we'll mount an assault in the morning." Arcee's eyes went wide with shock, she looked up at Ratchet and then over at Optimus "WHAT...you can't be serious...we need to go...NOW!" Optimus shook his head at her "Arcee...I understand how you must be feeling but..." She cut him off for the first time ever "NO...no you don't sir...none of you understand how I'm feeling." Megan spoke to Arcee for the first time "Ya need to carme down...Optimus, hell, everyone here has been doing their best." Arcee shot her a look.  
>Jack stepped forward "Look Arcee...i get it...we all do...but we need to be smart about this...i mean..." out of nowhere Arcee popped her blasters out and shot the wall "AHHHHH FUCK WHAT YOU MEAN!...if none of you are gonna help me I'll go it alone!" she made her way to the ground bridge controls...but Optimus blocked her way "Arcee...my quarters...NOW!"<p>

As Arcee and Optimus entered his quarters Optimus shut the door and turned to her saying "I am very disappointed in you Arcee...there was no need to react like that. Now...please talk to me..." Arcee began to pace back and forth in front of Optimus. Her mind was racing, all she could think about getting to Airachnid's lair and saving her love, saving The Cat. She looked up at the mighty red and blue autobot, with a sigh she said "I'm sorry sir...it's...just that...how can i put this...I'm...well that is to say..." Optimus interrupted her "Your in love with The Cat...I know...but love can make us blind to the best corse of action." Arcee was stunned...did everyone know about her so called secret love. She blinked at Optimus for a moment before asking "How did you know that was what i was going to say."

The autobot leader gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry...I'm not about to tell the rest of the team...and...I guessed...I do remember what it is like to be in love." Arcee hung her head " Then you understand why I have to do this...if I lose him...I think I would seace to function...my whole spark aches." Optimus nodded at the cobalt blue autobot and said "And that is why you will remain here while Wheeljack and I mount a rescue." Arcee was about to disagree but he shut her down before she could "And that's an order..." Arcee sighed with frustration "Yes sir!" and with that said she stormed out of Optimus's private quarters and back to her own.

A few hours had passed since Optimus and Arcee had spoken. There was an eerie stillness in the base, the carme before the storm. Jack was in his private quarters with Megan, they had taken time off from college untill the situation with Airachnid had been taken care of. Megan had just stepped out of the shower, Jack was laying on his bed...just staring into nothingness. Megan walked towards him while drying herself "What's wrong Jack?" Jack sighed "Ah it's nothing...I'm just worried about Arcee...she's changing...she never used to be like that." Megan threw her towel to one side and began to get dressed "Well...if it bothers ya that much...go talk to her...i mean you two are like best friends ain't ya?" Jack sat up and smiled as he watched her bare breasts "your right babe...she's needs a friend right now." Megan walked over to him and kissed him "Just don't take to long...i got plans for you boy!" Jacks eyes went wide as he blushed "I'll be back in twenty minutes...i promise." and with that he left his room and headed to Arcee's quarters.

As Jack approached the door to Arcee's quarters he noticed it was slightly ajar, he could hear music coming from within the room. He knocked and waited...nothing. He knocked again...still nothing. He slowly pushed the door open "Hay Arcee...you in here?" he asked as he looked around the empty room. He stepped inside and turned the music down. He called out again "Arcee?" but then he saw it. On the bed he spotted a note, he picked it up and read it "To whoever finds this...by the time you read this I'll be long gone. I'm going to save him...despite what Optimus says...i have to do this...alone, just tell him I'm sorry for disobeying orders. Arcee." Jack slowly lowered the note from his gaze "Oh...shit...OPTIMUS!" he shouted as he ran out of the room.

High up in the mountains the lone cobalt blue autobot femme stood at the mouth of a cave. As she stared into the darkness only one thing was on her mind "This is it... Time to die Airachnid!" she readied her blasters as she stepped into the unknown.  
>The entrance to the cave was dark but Arcee could see her way. As she slowly made her way deeper into the cavern she could hear something...or someone? Deeper and deeper she went...like Alice down the rabbit hole, but this was no children's story...this was real life. The sounds grew louder and louder, the sound of screaming. She knew in her spark it was Cat who was screaming...as if by instinct she began to run...knowing just where to go. As she turned a corner she could see a light...she sprinted towards it and as if out of nowhere she saw her.<p>

There stood Airachnid, laughing insanely with her hand dug into Cat's chest. As Arcee ran at her she screamed as loud as she could and opened fire. Bolts of energon struck Airachnid hard in the back. She was sent crashing to the ground as Arcee screamed "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!"  
>Cat looked over at Arcee and wheezed "I...knew...you'd...come!" Arcee rushed over to him and kissed him "Thank primus your alive..." but before she could say any more Airachnid jumped her and the two of them landed on the floor with a crash.<p>

Airachnid punched Arcee in the face...then in the stomach. She rolled over and threw the autobot into the wall, jumping to her feet she smiled at Arcee "What took you so long?" Arcee slowly stood up and threw herself at the black and purple monster. Her arm blades popped out as she swung for her...but she missed. Airachnid fired her webs at Arcee, pinning her to the wall. Airachnid laughed as Arcee struggled to break free "Just who do you think you are hummmm, coming here alone...you must really want to die." Arcee looked at the vile bitch and screamed "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU...YOU HEAR ME...YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

All Airachnid could do was laugh at Arcee's threat "Oh I don't think so little Arcee..." And with that said she pulled a dagger out from her hip and stabbed Arcee in the shoulder "I'm going to kill you this time...but before I do...you get to watch while I fuck the brains out of your little blue lover." again she laughed insanely.  
>Cat watched as his love, his Arcee, was stabbed and taunted by the former Decepticon. Something inside of him snapped, he knew what it was, it had happened only once before...when he fought against The Black Widow in his own dimension. His eyes turned yellow and cat like, instead of human looking blue. He roared loud enough to wake the dead and with all of his might he pulled at the chains. With an all might SNAP the chains holding him broke...he was free...he was pissed. He charged at Airachnid and drop kicked her in the stomach.<p>

Airachnid had no clue what had hit her untill Cat landed on her back. His tail wrapped around her neck and he began to squeeze "I told you...I'm gonna FUCKING RIP YOU IN HALF...RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH." Cat let go of her neck and she started choking, before she could move Cat had dug his claws into her lower back...and he was pulling her apart.

Cat roared as he pushed Airachnid's legs down...and her torso upwards. Airachnid screamed and did the one thing she never did...she began to beg "No...NO...please...AAAGGGHHHH...stop...your...your...killing...AAAAGGGGHHHH." But there was no stopping him now, the beast within Cat was awake and it would not stop...not untill she was dead. With a mix of metallic snaps and the splattering of energon on the ground Cat ripping Airachnid in two, he raised her upper half above his head and threw it into the cave wall. Her purple eyes watched as Cat walked over to Arcee...then they faded to black...and Airachnid was finally dead.

Cat walked over to his one true love and said, as his eyes returned to normal "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me...I just lost it when she stabbed you." he pulled the webbing away and Arcee dropped to the ground. She stood up and without a second thought she scooped Cat up in her arms "I'm glad you killed her...I love you with my whole spark and nothing is gonna change that." Cat kissed her on the cheek "I love you to...can we go home now...I need a shower." the two lovers began to laugh as they left the cave.

Just past earth's moon the small cybertronian ship continued on its corse, it's commander is talking to her troops "Prowl...how are the energon reserves holding up?" a young but experienced sounding voice replied via the comlink "We've got just enough to get us where we're going...I hope!" she then turned to her fellow autobots on the bridge "Hotrod, are we still on corse?" to which he nodded "Yes Elita mam...we should be there in less than a day." finally she addressed the old war horse "Kup, try contacting them again." Kup pressed a few buttons on his console "This is Kup of the cybertronian ship Orion's love calling any autobots...please respond." A few minutes passed..."This is Ratchet...hello old friend."


End file.
